Gabriel
by Lady-Silverkiss
Summary: This is my first try at a YuGiOh fan fic. It's about my original character moving to Domino with his aunt and what happens with him while he is there. I have to warn you though there is some Yaoi and there will be no Yamis or duals The game does exist, bu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I walk into my room the look of someone who has just lost everything they held dear in life on my soft slightly boyish features, and tears still fresh in my emerald eyes.

And that is true; I have lost a lot in only three days.

I can't believe they did that! I think for the last time that day as I run my hands through my long black hair and get into my bed for the last time for three years. I can't help but think that they are being really unfair about the whole thing.

You see everything was going real good for me that was until my parents found out about Nick.

Now I get shipped off to live with my crazy Aunt Samantha in Domino Japan for three years.

I can't believe that they don't want me to be with Nick. Ok so maybe we aren't friends anymore. Ok so maybe Nick is my boyfriend now, but what's the big deal about that?

We were friends for as long as I can remember, and then a few months ago I discovered that I loved him and that he had a crush on me for the longest time, but was scared to tell me because up until then I was straight.

Well when my parents found out about three days ago, it might be four they were acting a little strange the day before they walked in on us kissing in my room, they did not approve in the slightest. Now this is my last day until I leave to live with crazy Aunt Samantha.

Now don't get me wrong I love Aunt Sam, but I don't think she will be the roll model my parents believe her to be.

Aunt Sam is like 30 something but looks and acts like 16 or 18 also I think she may be bi, but she never discusses her love life with any of the family, whatever it don't matter to me I'm like them.

This is going to suck big time I just know it will. I mean how can my parents do this to me? I love Nick more then I ever loved any girl I've been with and my parents act like I have committed murder or something.

I know that I am still kinda young and I have not really had that much experience in the realm of love, but still I know that what me and Nick have is love I'm sure of it.

Where am I going to find another guy like Nick? He is so strong compared to me.

He was always the strong one, even we were just friends he was stronger then me.

He was always there for me when I had a break up with some girl.

I've always been weak when it comes to love. I just don't know what I want so I let them do what they wanted to do. It was different with Nick though, I never felt unsure about anything and I knew that I wanted him and for him to be the guy so I could be me and not have to worry about it.

Then my parents find out and tell me the next day that I'm going to move to Japan with my Aunt to, "experience something new and exiting."

That's the biggest load of bull shit they have ever told me.

I turn over in my bed and wish Nick was there with me holding me and telling me everything will work out in the end like he always does when I cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so here it is, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would love to steal Seto away and make him into my sex slave though. I do own Gabriel, he is the product of my messed up mind and that should explain any thing he does. I also own his Aunt, ex boyfriend, and his parents.

Chapter Two:

When the plane landed I put away my sketch book and got off.

As soon as I was off I saw Aunt Sam waiting for me. Normally I love to see my Aunt, but this time I don't run up to her like always.

She walks up to me with a look of concern and says, "Hey honey, are you ok? Your parents didn't tell me why they sent you to me only if I would look after you for a few years. What happened that they sent you to me?"

"Hi Aunt Sam, I don't want to talk about it here. Can you take me home first?"

"Sure Gabe whatever you say. Did you want to go get something to eat first? You know how bad a cook I am."

"No thank you, I ate before I got on the plane. I would just like to get settled in as soon as possible and go to sleep if you don't mind."

"There is something very wrong with you. But I'll let you tell me when you're ready. Come on I got the convertible back last week. I just want to stop off at the pizza place first, 'cause even though you say you aren't I'm in serious need of some food. We can take it home though since you don't feel like eating now."

"Thanks I'll let you know how I feel when we get there."

" Sigh let's go then." She starts to walk away in the direction of baggage claim to retrieve my bags before we go out to the car.

I feel a sudden urge to tell her everything as soon as I sit down.

So I do. It feels so good to let it all out. All of my anger, pain, and sorrow.

She listens to me and never once does she tell me I'm wrong for feeling the way I do. Never once does she tell me anything I don't want to hear.

That's one of the things I love most about her. She is always willing to listen to you and help you work through your problems.

Before I knew it we were parking outside the pizza place and I felt better then I have since my parents found out about the change in mine and Nick's relationship.

"Last chance to change your mind, do you want to go in or wait until I get us a pizza to take home?"

"You know what Aunt Sam, I think I would love to go in and eat some pizza with my favorite Aunt. It will be like old times."

"My nephew has returned to me!" She lets out a cry of joy and jumps over the door without opening it.

I get out the same way laughing and feeling like I usually do around Aunt Sam, happy and carefree. I don't think it will last long, but I'm gonna enjoy it while it does.

We walk in and I have a look around. The only other people in there are a group of friends.

I can't really see them all to well, but the blond one acting like a bit of a fool stands out along with who I think is someone's little brother.

From here he looks like a star fish. He must have cool parents to let him do that to his hair at such a young age.

I wish my parents were cool. Then maybe I would still be back in Chicago with Nick.

Aunt Sam comes up to me so the waitress can show us our table.

"Gabe let's go sit down. What are you looking at over there?"

"Wha- oh, sorry Aunt Sam I was looking at the teens over there, and wondering to my self if they go to the same school you are gonna put me in." I turn to watch her walk away towards the table, "I am going to go to school right?"

She sits dome to stall. She doesn't think I notice, but I do.

"Yeah, of course your going to school I just have to wait till your transcripts come in."

"You didn't even send for them yet did you? Now I don't want you to think I like school or anything, but you know my parents will freak just like they did when they found out about Nick and me if they find out I'm not 'furthering my education.' Also they may decide to send me to another relative and you know that I don't get along with anyone else but you."

"I know I know I just forgot about it. I've been real busy with work don't worry they will be here sometime during the week and you can start next Monday. In the mean time I guess you can either stay home, wander around town, or come with me to work. I don't think my boss will say much if you stay out of his sight and don't mess anything up."

"I'll see what I feel like tomorrow morning."

"That's cool. Now that we have the important grown up crap out of the way, what do you want on your pizza?"

"The same as always, everything but nasty little fish cuz they taste like salt and the kitchen sink cuz it tastes to tinny and I don't need that in my diet right now."

"That's what I thought, but you know I haven't seen you in like forever."

The rest of the night goes on like that. Me and Aunt Sam talking like we used to before she moved over here to work at the best company dealing with what she does.

I know it sounds weird, but my Aunt does really have a job and she can act like an adult when she has to. It's just when she doesn't have to that she acts like a teen again.

Maybe living with her won't be as bad as I thought. I still miss Nick and am going to e-mail him later on to see how he is.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I really need to put a disclaimer or anything for this chapter since I put one in the last. Remember though that Gabriel, Aunt Samantha, Nick, and Gabriel's parents belong to me.

Chapter Three:

I was sleeping, actually dreaming of Nick and what we would do when we saw each other next. It was just starting to get good when I heard a knock at my door.

I roll over to face the door and say, "Come in Aunt Sam."

She opens the door and says, "Good you're awake. I was wondering what you had decided to do today."

I sit up in bed and reply to her, "I don't know. I guess I'll go to work with you."

"Cool, I'll be downstairs waiting for you. I still have half an hour before I have to leave. Will you be able to get ready that fast?"

"I'll be ready don't worry about it Aunt Sam."

"Ok honey, I'll see you downstairs." She leaves and closes the door behind her, leaving me alone to get ready.

I lay back down for a second before getting up to get dressed.

If I keep having dreams like the one I just had, this may be harder then I thought.

I get dressed in a pair of really tight black jeans, combat boots, and a red tee-shirt. I then brush my hair so that it stays out of my way without having to put anything in it, I hate hair spray and gel, they make my hair weird, and I can't explain it. I love my hair the way it is, all soft and long and everything.

I then top the whole thing off with the collar and matching bracelets I have with hoops on them and my black hooded sweat shirt with "Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with catsup" written on it in blue outlined in white.

I first check to see if Nick replied to my e-mail then walk downstairs to meet my Aunt in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go Aunt Sam."

"Here have some waffles."

I take the plate and sniff them to see if they are poisoned before I say, "Did you make them?"

"Well if you count putting them in the toaster as cooking them then yes other wise nope they're safe to eat."

"Cool I guess they are safe to eat then."

We sit down to eat talking about small things that really don't matter. Once we are done we leave to go to Aunt Sam's work.

I still can't believe that she has a good job and that she can act her age while there.

We walk in the huge doors of the Kaiba Corporation building and Aunt Sam leads me to where she works. The whole day was kinda boring and all there was to do was play the games that Aunt Sam had helped make.

Who would have thought that my crazy immature Aunt was one of the top game designer, programmer thingies and Kaiba Corporation?

It was sometime during the late afternoon that her boss did come in to check on some things.

I can't believe what I am seeing. He is only about my age and even though I keep saying how much I love Nick and there will be no other like him I can't deny the fact that he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I mean look at him. He has eyes that look like the sky on a clear winter morning. And then his body, damn he looks so hot in that coat of his.

I was staring at him the game I was playing completely forgotten.

The only thing that snapped me out of it was when I heard my name.

"… My nephew Gabriel."

"Just make sure that he doesn't get in the way of anything. This is not a daycare service we are running here."

I wasn't going to say anything, but the way he said it made me want to argue with him so I said, "Who are you calling me a child? What makes you any different then me? Is it the fact that you own the whole company that you think you are better then me? I can tell you right now for a fact that, that is not the case at all. You are nothing but a spoiled brat."

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion and in the future I hope you refrain from talking to me like that." He turnd back to talk to my Aunt and I ignored the rest of the conversation.

After he was gone my Aunt came up to talk to me. "Why did you do that Gabe?"

"Do what Aunt Sam?" I replied trying to ignore her and put all of my attention on the game I was plying because I knew where this conversation was going to go.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you mouth off to Mr. Kaiba like that? Don't you know that he can fire me in the blink of an eye if he wanted to?"

"Aunt Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't stand it when people talk about me like that. I may be shy and quite, but I am no push over."

"I understand, really I do, but next time please, please just ignore his insults."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask you for. Finish up your game it's almost time to leave anyway. Did you want pizza again or something else?"

"Something different would be good. For some reason I don't feel like pizza tonight."

"Ok I'll be ready soon. So like I said, finish up your game." She walks off and leaves me to finish said game.

I can't help, but think about Kaiba. Even though he insulted me and could not give a care about me I just can't help but hope that I see him again.

Even if he doesn't see me, just a look at him would be good enough for me.

What am I thinking? I love Nick and I'm thinking about Kaiba like that. I don't know how I'm going to survive being away from him for so long.

I guess they were right when they said that long distance relationships never work.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is the same as the last chapter so let's just get right to it.

Chapter 4

Why did I have to open my big mouth about school? I don't get it. Why am I so worried about what my parents think after what they pulled with me and Nick?

I mean I could have just hung around the house and neighborhood for three years if I wanted. Aunt Sam would have let me. But no of course not I had to open my big mouth about going to school and now I can't back out of it. So here I am sitting in my room about to pull on my uniform.

Aunt Sam comes to my door asking if I'm ready to go yet. I reply that I am not and throw on the clothes and my jewelry as fast as I can so I don't make her late for work.

We make the short drive to my school. I could have walked there, but Aunt Sam insisted that she drop me off on my first day to make sure that I know where I'm going when I have to walk home this afternoon.

"I gave you your house keys right?"

"Yes Aunt Sam you did. Stop worrying so much about me. I'm not in grammar school anymore."

"I know that. I wasn't even insinuating that you were. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine Aunt Sam. You should go before you're late for work."

"Your right Gabe. When you get home go ahead and make yourself a snack. Also, I have to work late tonight so I won't be home for dinner. I'm sure you can take care of that for yourself also. It's kinda sad that you can cook better then I can. Anyway, please make sure that you do all of your homework and if you go out call me to let me know. The number is by the phone I put it there this morning."

"I get the picture Aunt Sam. I'll see you later on tonight then." I give her a hug before getting out of the car.

Once she drives away I turn around and collide with someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's ok man no harm done. So, who was the hottie in the car?"

"Excuse me?"

"The chick that drove you here, I was wondering who she was, is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Um, no, actually that was my aunt."

"She was? Oh, dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything disrespectful or anything. It's just she looks about 18 or so. So I thought that she was your girlfriend or something."

"I get that more then you'd think. Don't worry about it."

"So are you new to thins school then? I don't think I've seen you before. By the way I'm Joey." He extends his hand and I grab it to shack his hand.

"I'm Gabriel. Yeah today is my first day."

"It's nice to meet you. Hey do you want to meet my friends" I was just about to meet up with them."

"Sure that would be cool."

"Come on then man." He leads me over to a group of people and I recognize star fish head from the pizza place.

Now that I think about it Joey looks like the blond fool. I guess star fish head is a child prodigy or something. I just realized that I am being very mean by calling him star fish head.

"Hey guys this is Gabriel. He just transferred in. Gabriel this is Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou."

They all say hi as he was calling there names. At least now I know that star fish head's name so that I can stop calling him that. Even in my head it's kinda rude of me.

Not knowing what to say to them I say, "Hi."

They all start talking to each other about school and stuff and lacking anything real interesting to say I keep quiet and just listen to all of them talk.

I guess Yugi wanted to make sure that I felt welcome in the group because he says, "So Gabriel, where did you transfer in from?"

"From Chicago."

"Really? That's in America right? What brought you all the way over here?"

"My parents found out something I was hiding from them and decided that I should live with my Aunt over here until I graduate."

They all pretty much ask the same thing at the same time. That being, "What were you hiding from them?"

"I would rather not talk about it right now if that's ok with you."

"That's ok you don't have to tell us. So how do you like it over here so far?"

"Well I haven't seen too much yet. But what I have seen has been ok I guess. It's different from Chicago, but that is not always a bad thing."

"Well I hope you like it over here."

"Thanks Yugi."

"I think we should go in now guys, school is gonna start soon."

"I believe you are right Tea. Gabriel, you need to go get your schedule correct?"

"That's right, I do. Thank you for reminding me Ryou I completely forgot about it."

"No problem. Would you like for me to show you where the office is?"

"That would be a big help, thank you."

"Don't worry about it. It's over this way. I'll see you guys in class."

They all yell after us as we are walking away, "Bye you two!"

I wave to them and say, "Bye! It was nice meeting all of you."

Ryou and I walk for a few moments in silence.

I think we are both waiting for the other to start a conversation first.

"Here this is the main office. Would you like me to wait for you so I can point you towards your class, or do you think you can find it on your own?"

"It would be a big help if you stay. I'm sure I could be looking all day and not find my class."

"Alright. I'll be right here."

I go in and ask them for my schedule. When I come out I show it to Ryou so that he can point me in the right direction.

"It seems that you are in the same class as me and the rest of the gang."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Let's go before we are late."

"Lead the way."

Again we walk in silence. At least it's not one of those uncomfortable silences when the two people don't really like each other and are just waiting for a chance to get away from the other person.

This silence is more like the comfortable ones you have with friends or something when nothing needs to be said.

We walk into the class and he leaves me by the door to go to his seat. I take a look around and I'm shocked by who I see sitting in the back of the class by the window.

How the hell is he in my class? It's bad enough that if I ever go to visit Aunt Sam he will be there without having to see him everyday at school.

I guess I got my wish to see him again. But now I don't know how I'm going to handle this.

The teachers voice cuts into my thoughts, "Class, today have a new student who comes here from America. Would you please introduce yourself and take a seat next to Kaiba in the back of the class."

I move from my position at the door to address the whole class. "Uh, hey. My name is Gabriel and I just moved over here from Chicago IL. I don't know what else to say about me so I'll um sit down now."

I hate talking in front of others, I always get so nerves. At least I don't trip and fall on my face on my way to my seat.

I sit down and Kaiba looks at me briefly before looking away.

This is going to be total hell if I have to sit next to him everyday.

That's the last time I ever wish for anything. I got way more then I really wanted.

All I wanted was to look at him once more and now look at what I have.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I did sit with everyone at lunch and then meet up with them after school.

They are a nice bunch of people. I was wrong about Yugi. It seems he is the same age as everyone else, he is just short.

It's a good thing I never told him what I thought I would feel very embarrassed then.

Right now we are all standing around outside talking about how the day went. Again I am at a lose for words so I stay silent.

This time it's Joey who includes me by saying, "Yo Gabe, would you like to come with us to the arcade?"

"Sure. I have to go home first and call my aunt. It should only take a few minutes."

"Cool let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about not posting last weekend, but I was really busy. I just thought of something. I really don't know what people think about this. I'm not asking that a whole bunch of people review, but it would be nice if a few did. Well enough of my talking let's get on with the fic.

Chapter five

I'm laying down on my bed thinking about stuff, I'm supposed to be out with my friends, but I don't feel like being with anyone right now.

Man this month has been hell. I have to deal with Kaiba everyday. Well that's not really the problem it's more of the fact that he does not like my new friends or me and him and Joey are always insulting each other.

Then this morning I got an e-mail from Nick saying that this whole long distance relationship thing is just too much for him to deal with and we should both meet someone new.

How can he do that to me? He was the first person that I really fell in love with. How am I going to find someone who makes me feel the same way?

Aunt Sam knocks on my door and when I don't say anything she opens it and says, "Gabe, what's wrong? I thought you were going over to Yugi's house to hang out."

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Why? I know how close you have gotten to them over the past month. I think it's great that you have made some friends."

I want to tell her what's wrong, but then I don't. I just stay quiet.

"Talk to me Gabe. Come on you know that you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Aunt Sam, I got an e-mail from Nick this morning, He thinks that our long distance relationship is too hard and that we should meet other people."

She comes over to my bed and sits down next to me before replying, "He said that to you in an e-mail? He didn't even have the balls to tell you on the phone? You don't need him. You can find someone else. I'm sure that there are plenty of people who would love you way more then Nick ever did."

"How can you say that Aunt Sam? I love him." I start to cry again.

She puts her arm around me in a comforting hug before saying, "I know you do, but you can't spend your whole life loving someone who does not truly appreciate your beauty. Is there anyone you have had your eye on? I know that maybe you weren't thinking about that because you were with Nick, but what do you say? Is there anyone you have a crush on?"

"Well you have to promise that you will say nothing about this to anyone. This is for your ears only. I also don't want you to play mach maker. Do you got that?"

"Yes, yes, tell me already!" She shakes my shoulders to get me to tell her faster. Like that's going to work.

Ok, I think I may have a crush on Kaiba."

She lets me go and just looks at me for a second. Once the shock I guess wares off she says, "As in my boss Kaiba?"

"Is there another Kaiba?"

"Well, yes there is. He has a younger brother."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I feel sorry for the kid. To have him as a brother."

"Don't be. His brother is the only one he cares about. He's the only one he doesn't yell at or anything."

"So he has a soft spot for his brother. That's cute."

"Yeah, Mokuba is a very cute kid."

"So now what was the point in me telling you who I have a crush on?"

"I just wanted to know. Is there a problem with being interested in your love life?"

"Sorry to say this Aunt Sam, but yes, I've heard mom tell stories about you asking her who her crush was then you would go to them after she told you not to, to try to get them to look at her. It would never work out with me and Kaiba. He is like a celebrity here. Just drop the whole thing. Please Aunt Sam; I don't want you to say anything about me to him. Do you got that?"

"Dang. If only your mother had not told you anything about when we were kids."

"See I knew you were going to do something."

"I'm not I swear. Can't you take a joke?"

"Not right now I can't. I have too many things running through my head. Could you leave me alone for a few?"

She gets up and goes to my door, before she walks out she turns back to me and says, "Ok, I don't know what we are going to do for dinner since you said you were not gonna be here. I have some Raman left if you want that."

"I'm not hungry. I'll be in here all night."

"Goodnight then Gabe. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Aunt Sam."

She walks out my bedroom door and closes it behind her.

Like half an hour later there is another knock on my door. Without even thinking I reply, "I told you that I wasn't hungry Aunt Sam. Just leave me alone for now. I'll talk with you more tomorrow."

My door opens to revel Yugi. I immediately start to dry my eyes and say, "What are you doing here Yugi?"

"Well you didn't say anything to us in school today and I thought that you were going to join us at my place. What happened? How come you're crying?"

"Um, come in, have a seat. You don't have to stand there in my doorway."

He comes into my room and sits at my desk. "So you didn't answer my questions. What happened?"

"First you have to promise me that you won't freak out or anything, then you have to promise that you will tell no one."

"It can't be that bad. I promise not to freak out or tell anyone."

"Ok, first of all, I'm gay, but that isn't really my problem. My problem is that my boyfriend back in Chicago just e-mailed me this morning and told me that our relationship was just too much for him to deal with and we should meet new people. I loved him. I really did. He was the first person I actually felt love for. He is the reason I'm living here with my aunt. Remember how I told you back when I first met you guys that my parents found out something that I was hiding my relationship with Nick from them."

"I'm so sorry Gabriel. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I whip my eyes of the stray tears that come out when talking before replying, "No, it's ok though. I just have to get over him. I'm in a new place. I bet I could meet tons of people who will love me way more then he did."

"You're just saying that so I won't be worried about you aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. But seriously, don't worry about me. Did you guys have fun hanging out tonight?"

"It was fine. We missed you though. I'm supposed to call everyone and tell them why you didn't come. What do you want me to tell them?"

"How do you think they will react to the truth?"

"I don't think they will mind. Why would they?"

"Well my parents minded a lot, so I'm kinda scared about telling people. Plus you guys are my only friends besides Nick, but he really doesn't count anymore."

"They won't say anything about it. I know they won't."

"Hey Yugi, since it's not that late yet, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure, could I call my grandpa first?"

"Yeah, I have a phone in here go ahead and use it; I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks."

I grab my, "Do not meddle in the affaires of Dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with catsup" sweat shirt and head downstairs. Once I get down there I run into my aunt.

"So where are you going?"

"Yugi and I are going out to get something to eat. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, so is this like a date then?" I thought you had your eye on my boss."

"It's nothing like that Aunt Sam. We are only friends. Can't friends go out to eat together?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke. So what did you tell him? He did ask you why you didn't go to his house, right?"

"I told him the truth."

"Good. It's not a good idea to lie to your friends."

"I know. And he had no problem with it so that's even better."

"Well he is your friend. Why would he have a problem with you?"

"Did you forget that I'm here because my parents had a problem with it?"

"No, but they don't count. They are homophobic morons who are scared to be different."

At that moment Yugi comes downstairs and says, "My grandpa said that it was alright. So where did you have in mind Gabriel?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you knew of somewhere."

"Sure, I know a few places. We can go check some of them out before making a choice."

"You boys have fun. It was nice seeing you again Yugi. I want to talk to you some more with you Gabe later with you get back, ok?"

"Ok Aunt Sam."

"It was nice seeing you again too."

"Let's go Yugi. If you give her a chance she will talk with us until midnight."

She sticks her tongue out at us in a childish manner before saying, "I'm not that bad. Is it against the law to be concerned about you and your friends?"

"It should be. I'm just playing with you Aunt Sam. I'll be home later."

"Then go already."

We walk out the door and head down the block. After some time we finally make a decision as to where we are going to eat.

We walk in and wait to be seated. Once we are sitting down we start to talk about anything and everything.

Yugi is really more of my friend then the others. I'm not saying that they aren't my friends, but I'm closer to Yugi for some reason."

We were in the middle of eating when the door of the restaurant opens up again to show Kaiba and a smaller boy. I guess he's Kaiba's brother, he looks like a sweet kid.

I stop everything and just stare at Kaiba.

I wonder what it would be like to be held by him. He is so tall. It makes me feel as short as Yugi sometimes when I'm standing by him.

I think he would look even hotter if he smiled. I bet he has a great smile.

Um great make this even harder. He's sitting at the table right next to us. Now I'll never be able to finish my food. I'm going to be staring at him all night.

Hope no one notices, they probably do. I'm sitting here like a dumb ass looking at Kaiba. What was his first name again? Oh that's right, Seto. It's such a nice name. I wonder how it would sound if I said it.

You know like in the bedroom or something. Great that's all I need. If I keep thinking like this I'm going to have to go to the bathroom to take care of something.

I guess it's a good thing that he is not looking over here. How would I explain myself? It's not like I could say that I think he's hot. He probably isn't even gay. All the women who would throw themselves at him. He could have anyone he wants.

He could even have my aunt if he wanted to. I'm not saying that my aunt is a slut or anything. It's just that with all the power he has in this town it would not surprise me.

I need to stop thinking about that. It's making me very depressed and that's all I need right now.

I', finally snapped out of my little day dream world by Yugi almost yelling, "What is wrong with you Gabriel?"

"What? Sorry about that Yugi I must have dazed off. Were you saying something?"

Kaiba and his brother look over at us and I look away.

"Why did you daze off like that Gabriel? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing Yugi. It was nothing don't worry about it. I just dazed off. Don't worry about it. So what were we talking about?"

"I can't remember right now. You were dazed off for awhile. It looked like you were staring at Kaiba and his brother over there. Why were you looking at them?" He leans over the table so he can whisper, "Do you like Kaiba?"

I look away from him to try and hide my blush before replying, "It's nothing like that. I just dazed off. Could you please drop it?"

"Ok sorry. Let's finish eating and leave. I should get home before grandpa starts to worry."

"Fine with me. My aunt will probably worry as well if I'm not home soon."

We finish eating and get ready to leave. Before we do though Yugi says, "I have to use the washroom. I'll meet you outside."

"Sure Yugi I'll be outside." I walk away and out the doors to wait for him to get out of the restroom. Once he comes out we leave. I walk him home before going on my way to my own house.


	6. Chapter 6

I think I might have confused some people with the last chapter. I started putting this on and I forget to change what I have written at the top of the chapter. I really hope that everyone likes this story and it would be really great if I got some reviews. Oh and it will really start to pick up soon so I hope you enjoy the read.

Chapter six

Everyone knows about me being gay, and just like Yugi said they don't care.

I'm so glad about that, Yugi has been acting kinda strange though. I hope that he wasn't just acting when he told me that he had no problem with me being gay. That would really suck.

Come to think of it he has been acting like he's hiding something and Aunt Sam has been acting the same way.

Why did I have to tell Aunt Sam about my crush on him, why couldn't I control myself and not stare at Seto in the restaurant when Yugi was there?

Now I think they are going to try and set me up with him. It will never work. I'll only be disappointed.

I can live with the sketches I made of him. I can live with sitting next to him in class everyday. I can even live with hearing him and Joey insult each other every day.

But I won't be able to live with him knowing that I like him if he does not return my feelings, which I'm sure is the case.

I should head over to Yugi's now. He told me to meet him over there tonight. There was something he wanted to show me.

I put my normal tight black jeans, a black tee-shirt, and my collar and matching bracelets, along with my sweat shirt on and walk out the door, but not before I call Aunt Sam to tell her that I'm going out. She has to work late at Kaiba Corp. again.

I walk over there and ring his door bell. I can hear him coming to the door right before it opens.

"Good I'm glad you're finally here Gabriel. Come on in. We don't have that much time."

"Time for what Yugi? What's going on?"

"You'll see. Just come on and don't ask questions. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Fine you win Yugi, but you better tell me what's going on soon." I walk in and close the door behind me. Then I follow Yugi up to his bedroom.

"Ok Gabriel. Now don't yell at me. Just do as I tell you ok?"

"Fine Yugi. I really wish you would tell me what's going on though."

Yugi picks up a black silk shirt with a blue eyes looking over the shoulder with its body wrapping around the back and waist, and hands it to me. "Put this on."

"What for?"

"Just do it please?"

"Ok, fine." I take off my sweat shirt and put the shirt on over my tee-shirt.

"That looks better. Now sit down on the bed for a few so I can do something."

I don't bother questioning him this time. I just sit down.

He climbs on the bed behind me and I feel him start to brush out my hair.

"Why are you brushing my hair?"

"Because it's all over the place, I don't even think you have brushed it since this morning. Did you know that your hair almost reaches your waist? It's really nice."

"Thank you I guess. I still want some answers. I have no idea why I'm wearing this shirt or why you are brushing my hair out. Start talking Yugi."

"Not yet. Wait all will be explained."

So I wait. After Yugi is finished brushing out my hair he pulls it back into a loose ponytail.

"There now you're ready. And I can tell you what this is all about. Since it's too late for you to back out now. You are going on a date tonight."

"A date? With who? What did you do Yugi?"

"You will find out who he is when he gets here which should be any minute now. And don't worry about anything. Ok, just have fun tonight. You need it after what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"I hope you know that I'm trusting you a lot right now. If this date turns out bad I'm going to hold you responsible."

"Nothing bad will happen. You will have fun and hopefully this will not be the only date you have with this person."

I could hear the door bell ring and started to get real nerves about this date. I mean I have no clue who it is, or what to expect, or anything.

Yugi leaves the room to go answer the door and I stay in his room until he calls me down so that I can make my grand entrance. If you ask me this is beginning to sound like a chick flick.

"Gabriel! You can come down now!"


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to put a little warning on this chapter Gabriel's date will seem out of character, but I believe that he would seem that way if he were ever to fall in love with anyone. I hope you like this fic. Also I am going to start saying a few words to my reviewers.

KeraJeir: Well I know I kinda hinted a lot on who the date would be in the other chapters and I hope your guess was right. Also I couldn't really think of a way to do this without it seeming like a chick flick, hope you don't mind. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! NekoRuki: I really hope you don't mean I suck. I know what you mean about cliffhangers though, I wanted to put the date as one chapter though so that's how I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter seven

I slowly walk out of Yugi's room and down the stairs to see who I'm supposed to be going out with.

I almost faint when walking down the stairs. Standing there dressed in black dress pants, a blue silk shirt, and a black leather trench coat is none other then the person I have been crushing on since I first saw him, Seto Kaiba.

I trip on the last step and almost fall. I look up at Seto and smile showing him that I'm ok.

He raises one eye brow and grins at me.

I take a few steps away from the stairs and stand in front of him.

"Hi, these are for you." He hands me a dozen roses.

I can't talk. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Yugi comes to stand next to me. He motions for me to come down so that he can whisper in my ear, "What's wrong Gabriel? I thought you liked Kaiba. Say something. Don't keep him waiting all night."

Once I'm standing up right again I try again to say something, but the only thing I can manage to say is, "Thanks."

"Is there something wrong Gabriel? If you would rather I not be here I can leave."

I actually hear something in his voice. I think its concern and also I think I hear a note of disappointment.

Does this mean that he has some kind of feelings for me?

Does this mean that he is gay? I never would have dreamed this to be possible. I can't disappoint him. I can't disappoint myself. This could be my only chance to be with him I have to take it.

"No Kaiba, it's just that I didn't expect you to be the one Yugi set me up with."

"You had someone else in mind then?"

"No. I thought that I had no chance with you. That's all. I'm glad you're here."

"Then should we get going?"

"Yes that's a great idea Kaiba."

"Call me Seto. You don't have to call me something everyone else does."

"Alright Seto."

He smiles at me. I think I was right he does have feelings for me. Wait, what if this is only a trick? What if he is only pretending to like me so that he can humiliate me later on? What am I thinking; he would never do that to me. I think, I hope.

I don't know what to think right now. I want so much for him to love me like I love him, wait is this really love that I feel for him? I thought that what I had with Nick was love, but I was wrong. I had to have been wrong, why else would he have hurt me so much like he did?

"Gabriel are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You have been staring off into space for a few minutes. Are you sure your fine?"

"Sorry about that. I was thinking. I daze off when I'm thinking about something big or important."

"Can I ask you what you were thinking about?"

"I may tell you later. I don't want to now."

"Let's go before we're late. We have a reservation to make."

"We do? Let's go then. I didn't realize you made a reservation for us. What else do you have planed for us?"

"I'll tell you later when we get closer to doing it. I want to surprise you."

"Ok, let me say goodbye to Yugi first."

"I'll be waiting by the car. See you later Yugi." He takes one last look at me before walking to the door and out.

I turn to Yugi and hug him. "Thank you so much Yugi! I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I never thought I would ever have a chance. Will you call my Aunt? I only told her that I was going to come over here."

"It's cool Gabriel. You're welcome. Your Aunt already knows. We'll talk about it later. Call me when you get home. I want to know everything."

I release him and say while heading for the door, "I will defiantly call you when I get home. You can hear all about how your little plan worked." I head out the door and look for Seto.

I see him leaning against an ice blue hummer. Look at him. All he needs to do is stand there and he looks good

He notices that I'm staring at him and smiles at me. I love that smile. It looks so good on his face. I should make sure that he smiles a lot more often.

"Are you ready to go Gabriel?"

I walk over so I'm standing right in front of him and say, "Yep. Let's get going."

He goes and opens the door for me and I climb in.

"Would you like me to put your flowers in the back so they don't get ruined?"

"Yes please." I hand them to him and he places them in the back, he then walks around the car and climbs in the drivers seat and starts the hummer.

Once we have been driving a few minuets he looks over at me briefly before looking at the road again and says, "So how have you been lately Gabriel? I mean I see you in school and you look fine and happy, but there was that day a couple of weeks ago when I thought you looked ready to cry the whole day, except when I saw you later on at that restaurant with Yugi. You almost looked happy again."

"Oh that day. I got an e-mail before school from my boyfriend back in Chicago. He thought that our relationship was too hard to deal with so he was breaking up with me. I talked to both my Aunt and Yugi that night and realized that I needed to let it go. It still hurts a lot, but I'm better."

"That was very spineless of him. The least he could have done was call you, I'm glad you're getting over him though, I don't like to see you depressed." He grabs the hand that I had placed in my lap and squeezes it then holds on to it.

I look over at him and smile. He's really sweet. I never would have guessed it by the way he treats everyone I've seen around him. I wonder why that is. I should ask him about it.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"Why is it that you act one way at work and school and are acting a totally different way now?"

"Because I don't really like any of them. And that is what they expect from me even if I decided that I wanted to be someone's fiend,"

"Why are you going out on this date with me then? Wouldn't that hurt your image?"

"I don't care about any of that when it comes to you. I feel different about you." He smiles at me again, just in a short time he has smiled at me a hell of a lot.

If this is how he's going to be with me all the time I really hope that this isn't the last date we share. I love to see him smile. Great now I sound like a McDonald's slogan.

"Why?" Great I didn't want to ask him that. What if he takes it the wrong way or something? I look away from him hoping that he didn't hear me.

"I really don't know. I just do. It's something that I can't explain, but I don't think I really want to explain it. I just want to let things happen for once in my life."

He parks the hummer and gets out. I open the door and he is right there waiting to help me out. I guess he has already chosen that he will be the man in this. Not like I'm complaining or anything. I like being the girl remember.

We walk to the front doors of the restaurant and walk in. This is a very nice place. Not like the places I've been with my Aunt and my friends.

I stand next to him and wait until the waiter comes to sit us.

We have a table with a very nice view of the garden. It's very beautiful out there. I should draw a picture of it later. Maybe I can add Seto and me to it. That would be a nice picture to have.

"Seto don't you think the garden is beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you are." He looks straight in my eyes as he's telling me this.

I blush and look down. I'm not used to people telling me I'm beautiful.

Nick only said it a few times.

"Did I say something wrong?"

I look at him and smile before saying, "Not at all Seto it's just that I'm not really all that used to people telling me I'm beautiful. I mean no one's ever told me that I'm ugly, but you know what I mean."

"Not even your last boyfriend told you that you're beautiful? How could he not see it?"

"Well he told me once or twice over the phone that he missed my beautiful face."

"He's more pathetic then I first thought. Let me get off the subject. Here have a look at the menu." He hands it to me and I start to look at it.

"They have some very good sushi here. Have you ever had sushi before?"

"Not really. I had a California roll once when I was still in Chicago. It was pretty good."

"You might want to try some sushi then."

"I think I will. Thank you for the suggestion."

"It was no problem."

The waiter comes back and we place our orders.

Once he is gone Seto starts a new conversation, "I've seen you draw sometimes in school. Is it just something you do in your free time or is it something you really like to do?"

"I love to draw. I've been doing it for as long as I remember."

"What kinds of things do you draw?"

"It depends on my mood. But mostly I like to draw the people I know."

"Really, does that mean that you draw pictures of your friends and Aunt only or do you draw other people who aren't your friends?"

"When you've seen me drawing in school, by any chance have you seen what I was drawing?"

"The last time I looked which was today I saw you drawing a picture of me and you sitting next to each other with my arms around you holding you close."

"Oh, you saw that one, I started that one after my break up. I was thinking of how if you were ever to hold me like that I would feel so safe and warm."

"Now you sound different from when I saw you for the first time at Kaiba Corp. and when I've seen you at school."

Why do you say that Seto?"

"Well the first time I met you I insulted you and you lashed back at me. I didn't know what to say really. Then when I saw you at school you were always so quiet, but you stand up for what you think is right just like when you told me off you're still usually quiet though. And then now you're talking a lot. I'm not saying that you talk too much, it's just that I didn't really expect you to be talking like this."

"Well I guess it could be because the subject is my drawings. I love to talk about them once someone gets me going."

"Have you done anymore like that?"

"Not really. I have a lot of you though. Pretty much since I went to Kaiba Corp. with my Aunt I've been drawing pictures of you. The one you say today is only the second I've drawn of you and me. I also have one of you and your brother. I started that one when I got back from eating out with Yugi that one day."

"Could I maybe see them sometime? I really liked the one I saw today and would love to see the rest of them."

"Sure. I can show them to you later on after our date."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything you do for a hobby?"

"I like to design new technology."

The waiter comes back with our dinner. "Enjoy your meal sirs."

We start to eat and get to know each other better. I really didn't know anything about him before tonight.

All I knew was that he was my age and was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

After we finish we leave and get back into his car. He then takes me to the movies.

I love getting scared so I suggest the new horror movie that's come out.

Seto agrees with me and we go see it.

I have never been so scared in my life. Most of the movie I spent with my head buried in Seto's chest. I'm so glad that I went with him. His chest is perfect for snuggling up to.

After the movie we walk around a bit just enjoying each other's company.

Sometime during the movie he had grabbed my hand to try and comfort me and we have yet to release them.

So we walk for some time standing very close with our fingers intertwined.

For once I feel totally at ease. Before with Nick we couldn't hug or kiss or hold hands or anything because someone would see us and it would get back to my parents, but they aren't here so I can be as affectionate as I want to be with Seto.

I start to get tired so he takes me home.

When he parked the hummer in front of my house he once again came over to my side to help me out. He then grabs my roses and hands them back to me.

He puts an arm around my waist and asks, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight Gabriel?"

I lean my head on his arm as we walk to my door before saying, "Of course I did. It was the best date I've ever been on. I hope we can do it again sometime Seto."

"I'll make sure that we do have another date. I'm glad that when I showed up at Yugi's you didn't tell me to leave."

We stop in front of my door and I say, "I could never do that to you Seto. I really did have fun with you tonight. The date was wonderful."

He leans in and kisses me. This is how my first kiss should have been.

The kiss is so gentle and passionate and filled with so much love and emotion.

He gently licks my bottom lip and I part my lips.

He sucks my lip into his mouth and nibbles on it.

I melt. If he wasn't holding my waist I would be a puddle of goo on the floor.

He pulls away and I'm stuck in a daze. I wish I hadn't wasted my first kiss before I met him. That was bliss.

He puts his hand on my cheek and whispers to me, "Go inside beautiful. I'll see you soon." Then he pecks me on the lips and turns me to the door.

I numbly get out my keys and open the door, then I walk inside and close it behind me.

I watch from the window as he retreats back to his car and gets in. Once he drives away my daze is broken.

I start to run and jump and dance around the house screaming, "HE KISSED ME!"

My Aunt comes out of her room and gives me a death stare.

"I'm sorry I woke you Aunt Sam, but I had so much fun ,and he gave me flowers, and he kissed me, and he thinks I'm beautiful!"

"That's great Gabe, but we can talk about it later. I'm tired, I need sleep, go to bed."

"Alright Aunt Sam see you in the morning."

She just goes back into her room and closes the door.

I go to the kitchen and fill a vase up with water and place my roses in it.

I then take it up to my room and put it down on my dresser.

I change for bed and call Yugi to fill him in on what happened. He is so happy that I had a wonderful time and kept telling me how lucky I am.

Our conversation is cut shorter then our other ones, but that is because the tiredness I felt on the way home was returning and I had awaken Yugi with my call.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope I didn't scare anyone off with making Seto so nice in the other chapter. I really think that if he were ever to fall in love that he would act something like that. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

KeraJeir: Well look no farther, here you go the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. 

Chapter eight

I get up on Monday to go to school and I'm still in a happy daze from Friday.

My Aunt notices how happy I still am and tells me, "If Kaiba does anything to hurt you let me know. I'll make his life a living hell at work for it."

"Aunt Sam, I don't think it will ever come down to that."

"Still. I want you to know that I won't stand by as you get your heart crushed again."

"Thank you Aunt Sam. I know how much you love me, but remember how Seto acted before towards me and now how he acts towards me. Do you think he would do something like that just to hurt me?"

"Your right Gabe. Have a wonderful day at school and try not to jump Kaiba in the washroom or the locker room."

A look of utter shock crosses my face and I'm rendered speechless.

I just walk out on her and make my way to school.

I get there early so that I can show Seto my sketches before class.

I walk in the classroom and smile at the sight before me. Seto is sitting in his seat completely immersed in the latest book he is reading.

I'm silent as I make my way over to him. I want to surprise him.

I'm almost to my seat and he looks at me.

"I was trying to surprise you."

He smiles at me and says, "I could hear you coming in the door."

"No fair. How was your weekend?" I bend over once I get to him and kiss him briefly on the lips. I usually wouldn't do something like that, but I know for a fact that no one will see us.

I made up my mind before school that he would probably want to keep this from everyone.

"It was boring. There were things that I needed to do even though I really wanted to see you."

I blush and sit down. Why couldn't I find Seto before Nick? Well, I don't think that could have happened.

If I never got together with Nick my parents wouldn't have sent me to Japan and I would have not met Seto.

And if I never met Seto I never would have had the wonderful date I had on Friday.

I smile at the thought.

"Earth to Gabriel."

I blush, "Sorry Seto. I was thinking about our date on Friday. I brought my sketch book for you to see."

"Let me see it then."

I hand over my sketch book and watch him as he opens it.

The first one is the one I was drawing on the plane. It's of Nick holding me as I was crying.

He flips the pages slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He finds the picture of me crying that I did after Nick broke up with me.

He puts his hands on my face and looks deep into my eyes. He then brushes his thumbs under my eyes and says, "I never want to see tears coming out of your beautiful emerald eyes. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head completely lost in all the emotion I see in his eyes.

He smiles at me, kisses my nose and goes back to looking at the last few sketches.

He gets to the picture of him and Mokuba and smiles sadly.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"Nothing baby, it's just that I haven't held him like that in years." He goes back to looking at the last ones. The last one is an unfinished sketch I'm drawing of us kissing in the garden at the restaurant he took me to.

"Gabriel, they're beautiful. You draw so well. Could I have a copy of a few of them?"

"Sure. Which ones do you want?"

"The one's of you and me and the one of me and Mokuba."

"Ok. I'll get them to you soon."

"Could you maybe paint them? So that they are in color?"

"I can do that. It will take me longer though."

"That's ok I can wait. What are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing, why did you have something planed?"

"I was thinking maybe if you and your Aunt were free taking you, her and Mokuba out to dinner."

"That would be nice. I have to talk with my Aunt first of course."

"Even if she doesn't come, will you?"

"Yes."

The other students start coming in and soon Yugi comes bounding over to me and says, "Good morning Gabriel! How was your weekend?"

"It was ok. I was kinda lonely though." I sneak a glance at Seto.

"Sorry about that. It was my weekend working."

"That's ok Yugi; it gave me time to think about some things."

He leans in and whispers, "Thinking about Kaiba weren't you?"

"Yeah I was."

Class soon begins and I start to finish my sketch.

After class ends I gather my stuff and start to leave.

Seto is waiting for me by the door.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

I'm a bit shocked that he did it. I mean I thought that maybe he would want to keep us from everyone so it won't hurt his image or something.

"Is there something wrong Angel?"

"No, it's just that I thought that you would want to keep our relationship away from everyone. So there wouldn't be any publicity about it."

"Do you really think I would care about something like that? Let them talk."

I kiss him and smile at him. "I love you Seto."

We hold hands as we walk through the halls. Sometimes stopping to sneak a small kiss.

The whole day passes on like that. I've never been so happy in my life.

And then that night at dinner, we kept sneaking looks at each other and touching whenever we could.

I was scared at first about how his brother would react to me, but when he saw me he hugged me and told me that he was happy for me and his brother.

That made me happy and able to enjoy dinner and everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I have nothing to say so I'm just going to get on with replying to my reviwes

KeraJeir: I'm really glad that you like my story so much. I hope I'm not making Seto to romantic that he's really out of charcter though. 

Chapter nine

I have never been so happy in my entire life.

Me and Seto have been going out for two months now and I've been floating on a cloud or something. I feel like nothing can go wrong.

Today me and Seto went to the park and just wandered around holding hands, and kissing, and now that I think of it we looked like one of the couples you see in movies, you know in the background of a chick flick.

We come back to my house and I leave him in the living room while I go get us something to eat and drink. I notice that there are some messages on the voice mail so I press play while getting everything together.

Most of them are unimportant, but one makes me drop everything and fall to the floor crying.

Seto hears me and comes running into the room asking, "What's wrong Angel? What happened, why are you crying?" He kneels down in front of me and holds me while I cry.

I calm down a little and say to him, "The hospital called. My Aunt was in a car accident. She's in a coma now. Can… Can you please take me over there? I want to see her."

"Yeah, it will be alright baby. She'll pull through, you know she will. Don't worry so much about her. Come on, get up and we'll go." He helps me stand up and I cling to him until he sits me down in the car.

Then I let him go so that he can get in and drive.

We get there soon and I run to the nurse's station to ask what room my Aunt is in.

She tells me and I rush over there.

I walk in the room and start to cry again.

I feel Seto embrace me from behind and I turn around to sob into his chest.

He leads me over to the chair next to her bed and sits down with me in his lap.

We stay there all day. The doctors come in a few times to explain to me what's going on and see if there are any changes.

They told me that along with being in a coma her right arm is broken.

Why is it that whenever I think my life is going good something has to happen.

Some time later a nurse comes in to tell me that visiting hours are over and I need to go home.

"Come with me tonight baby. I don't think you should be alone."

"No Seto, take me home I'll be fine I promise."

"Gabriel, I really think it would be best for you to come home with me tonight. I'm worried about you."

I told you I will be fine Seto! I'm not a child I can take care of myself! I'm sorry Seto. I'm just really upset about my Aunt. Really I'll be fine. Take me home. I'll see you in school tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright baby. I'll take you home."

We walk out of the hospital and back to his hummer. The ride home is silent, but Seto does keep a hold of one of my hands conveying just how much he cares through his touch.

We get there and he walks me to the door, before I get out my keys he says to me, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather come home with me tonight? Are you sure you'll be ok home alone?"

I put my hands on his cheeks and look in his eyes before saying, "I'll be fine Seto, please believe me I just need some time alone."

He puts his hands over mine and says, "Alright Angel. I'll see you in school tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Dragon." I kiss him gently on the lips. "I'll be fine. See you at school."

He kisses me on the forehead and walks back to his car.

I walk in and go to my room. I collapse on my bed and sob myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

NekoRuki: I know that chapter was sad and let me tell you that it will be sad again this chapter. I'm so glad that you enjoy reading this story.

KeraJeir: I'm glad that you agree with me. I was afraid that I was making him to oc and maybe people would have an issue with it any way here is the nect chapter so wait no longer.

dukeylover24: Yeah hiding things from your friends is really bad, but he didn't so it's all good. I'm sure that if Seto did love someone he would act this way, that's why I wrote him like that. Any way enjoy the nect chapter.

Chapter ten

I didn't go to school the next day. I thought that maybe I would feel better after getting some sleep, but I still feel like crap.

Why does this happen to me all the time? I think everything in my life is going great and then something has to happen to mess it all up.

I was happy with Nick and my parents make me move in with my Aunt, I still missed Nick, but I was ok and he e-mails me to tell me that we are breaking up. I start going out with Seto and for once it really seems like I'm going to be happy, and my Aunt gets in a car accident.

It's not her fault. She didn't say, "Gee I think I'd like to get into a car crash today." I don't blame anyone but my bad luck.

Later in the afternoon I heard knocking at the front door and pulled myself out of bed to see who it is.

I open the door to reveal Seto standing there shaking off an umbrella.

I hadn't even noticed that it was raining outside.

"How are you feeling Angel? I missed you at school."

"To tell you the truth Dragon. I feel like shit. Come in; don't stand out there in the rain."

He walks in and I turn around to close the door. As soon as the door is closed I feel his arms around me. "I never noticed how lonely school was until you weren't there."

I put my arms over his and start to silently cry. I didn't even realize I was crying again until I felt a tear fall on my hand.

I bring my hands to my face and hastily whip away the tears so that Seto doesn't see them.

I feel weak right now and as stupid as it sounds I think that Seto will also think me weak.

He turns me around and looks at me. I look away as I feel more tears slide down my face.

"Angel. Look at me. Please, everything will be fine. Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

I still don't look at him but shake my head no.

I don't think I could take it right now.

Seto puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses my tears away.

I look up at him and kiss him on the lips chastely. "How did I get so lucky? I mean really. I feel so blessed to have you in my life. If you weren't here to tell me everything is going to be alright I would have cracked. You have no idea how much I love my Aunt. Well maybe you do. But still-"

"Don't worry about it baby. I know what you're trying to say. Come over here, sit down with me. Try and relax." He leads me to the couch and pulls me onto his lap.

I sigh and just cuddle with him.

Sometime later I feel ready to go see my Aunt so I pick my head up from Seto's chest and say, "Dragon, can you take me to see my Aunt? I want to see here again."

"Alright Angel. You know that I love you right?"

"I know Dragon. I love you as well."

We get up from the couch and I start to walk to the door when Seto says, "Gabriel, don't you think you should at least brush your hair and put on some shoes?"

I look down at myself and start to laugh, "I didn't realize that I never changed from yesterday. I'll only be a minute. Just let me put on some clean clothes and pull my hair back."

"I'll wait down here, unless you want me to come up and help you."

I blush real hard and mutter, "That's ok I can handle it." before running up the stairs.

I can hear Seto laughing after me. I have to smile at that. He has a beautiful laugh.

I quickly put on a clean pair of jeans and a tee-shirt then I pull my hair back in a pony tail.

I don't take my time like I usually do because I want to see my Aunt.

I go back downstairs and me and Seto leave.

I'm silent the whole ride and I think Seto just wants to let me talk to him if I want. So he doesn't push me to hard.

We go in and I walk to my Aunt's room my hand incased in Seto's warm one.

There are still no changes in her condition so we sit in the chair until visiting hours are over again.

"Will you come home with me tonight Angel?"

"No Dragon. This time I really will be fine. I was just in shock yesterday and earlier today."

"Alright. Let's go."

We leave and get back into his hummer.

I really am lucky to have him. I know I would have cracked if I had to go through this alone.

I feel the hummer stop and look up. When I do I'm met with the sight of Seto's home.

"Seto, why are we here?"

"Because I'm worried about you Angel. I know you said you would be fine, but you said that yesterday and you weren't."

I lower my head and say, "Ok Dragon. I just didn't want to trouble you anymore then I had to."

"You could never be any trouble to me. Come on now. Let's go inside."

I shake my head and we get out and go inside.

Once the door closes I hear Mokuba running to us.

He hugs Seto and then me before saying, "Hi Big Brother, hi Gabriel!"

"Hello Mokuba, is your homework done?"

"Yep! Gabriel, I heard about your Aunt. I'm sorry; she's nice, is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think she will be fine. The doctors say that once she comes out of her coma there should be no reason why she wouldn't be able to come home."

"Do they have any idea when that might be?"

"No, it could be days, weeks, months, or even years. They are still not completely sure what causes comas in the first place." I feel about ready to cry again and hug Seto.

He puts one arm around my waist and uses the other hand to massage my neck.

"Mokuba, why don't you go upstairs for a little while? Maybe later we can watch a movie."

"Is Gabriel still going to be here?"

"Yeah, he's going to be staying with us until his Aunt is out of the hospital."

"Alright! We can do lots of stuff together then."

"We'll see Mokuba. It's up to Gabriel if he feels up to it."

"I'll see you later then."

I hear him running up the stairs and Seto leads me into the kitchen.

I'm reminded that I have not eaten since yesterday by the low growl that comes from my stomach.

I sit down on a stool and Seto gets out the makings for cheese burgers.

"Are you hungry Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Let me make some burgers for us. Then we can watch a movie or something."

"Alright. Burgers sound real good right about now."

He makes up the cheese burgers and we eat, then he goes upstairs and gets Mokuba so that we can watch something.

I curl up with Seto on the couch and Mokuba sits in one of the chairs.

I don't remember what movie we were watching because I felt really safe and warm in Seto's arms that I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

KeraJeir: That's ok I was hoping to make it like that a bit. I still feel bad about what I did to Gabriel's aunt. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter eleven:

I woke up the next morning alone in a bed I don't recognize.

It takes me a few moments to remember what happened.

I remember how warm and safe I felt in Seto's arms and snuggle deeper into the covers.

I hear the door open and I fake sleep. I don't want to be awake.

The door closes and Seto's beautiful voice rings out, "Angel, Baby it's time to wake up. We have school."

Soon I feel the bed shift and feather light kisses rain over my face. I try not to show any reaction, but when he captures my lips I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down to lay over me.

The kiss soon ends and we are both left breathless.

When I regain my breath I notice that Seto's hands are resting on my sides under my shirt and one of mine was tangled in his hair and the other was cupping his ass. As soon as I notice this I turn my face away and blush.

He removes his hands and when I feel him move I remove my hands as well.

He lies down next to me and pulls me to him.

"What's wrong Gabriel? Did I do something wrong?"

I turn over and let him hold me, I kiss him on the cheek before saying, "Nothing's wrong Dragon. I'm just being me."

"Are you sure? If I did something wrong I want you to tell me."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. That was the best way you could wake me up even though I didn't want to be awake." I lay my head down on his chest.

He kisses my forehead and holds me tighter. After a few moments he says, "We really should get up Angel. We have school today and your friends will be worried if you miss another day."

"What did you tell them yesterday? Did you tell them about my Aunt?"

"I did. I wanted to wait until you could tell them, but you didn't come to school. I didn't give them any details. I only told them that you were worried about your Aunt being in the hospital."

"You could have told them. I don't know how I'm going to be able to."

He unwraps his arms from around me and tries to get out of bed.

I grab his arm and pull him back down and say, "Don't go Dragon. I feel safe with you. I don't want you to leave me." I lay my head on his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm not going to leave you Angel. I'll be with you all day. We have to go to school though."

"I don't wanna. I wanna stay in bed all day with you."

"I know, but come on Angel. You missed school yesterday; do you really want to miss it again today?"

"Yes. Besides all my clothes are at my house."

"Then you will have to wear mine until we can go back over there."

"I'll swim in them though!"

He laughs and I feel the vibration from his chest. Once he calms down he continues running his fingers through my hair and says, "It won't be that bad. They will be big on you though."

"Fine. It's not as if I have that much of a choice. I need a shower though."

"There is a bathroom through the door over there on the right. I'll be back with a spare uniform."

This time when he moves to get up I let him.

I also stand up and before he leaves I grab him and kiss him softly on the lips.

Then I go to the bathroom and take my shower.

I get out about half an hour later and go back to the room.

Seto is sitting on the bed already in his uniform and looking board.

"So you finally decided to get out of the shower."

"What are you talking about Dragon? That was one of my short showers."

"In any case get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast."

"Alright, I still wanna stay in bed with you all day. It will be a lot better then going to school."

"I know, we talked about this already though."

"I was just saying. Let me get the clothes. I'll meet you downstairs."

He hands them to me and kisses my cheek before leaving.

I sigh and go about getting ready. I never really realized just how much bigger Seto is compared to me. It's a good thing he gave me a belt.

When I'm finished and my hair is as good as I'm going to get it without my brush I leave the room and go downstairs. I am so glad that I have been here before so I can find the dining room.

When I walk in I see both Seto and Mokuba sitting down enjoying breakfast.

They both look up when I enter and Mokuba starts to laugh while Seto just smiles in amusement.

"Gabriel, do you realize that you are wearing Big Brother's uniform?"

"I know. All of my stuff is at home still."

"Oh, I hope they don't get in the way to much."

"Me too, Mokuba me too."

"Alright, enough of that. Gabriel you still need to eat breakfast before we need to leave in half an hour."

"Ok Seto." We both replay then start laughing.

I sit down next to Seto and he kisses me chastely on the lips.

I hear Mokuba giggling and look across the table at him. He has a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you make Seto happy. But it kinda looks funny when you guys kiss."

"Maybe we should do more then a little kiss next time Angel. Do you think he would like that?"

"Eww, no come on don't scar me fore life Seto. I can deal with the little kisses."

Me and Seto start laughing. When we are under control again we all settle back down to start eating.

When we are done eating we make our way out to Seto's hummer and get in.

Seto grabs my hand like always and we make our way to drop off Mokuba at his school before going to our own.

We get there and when we get out of the car Seto puts his arm around my waist and we walk into the school and to our class, once in there instead of sitting down in my seat I sit on his lap.

Soon Yugi, Joey. Ryou. Tea, and Tristan come in and stand around us.

I look up and smile at them then I say, "Hi guys. Did you miss me yesterday?"

"Yeah Gabriel, how are you doing now? Is everything alright with your Aunt?"

"I'm doing better, but my Aunt is not really ok. She was in a car accident the other day and is in a coma. Along with her right arm being broken."

All five of them ask me, "Is she going to be alright?"

"The doctors say that when she comes out of the coma she will be fine and can come home."

"Wow, that's awful. How are you doing though?"

"Yeah man, how are you holding up?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm fine guys really I am. I was feeling depressed yesterday. But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"If you are sure."

"I am, thank you for caring so much."

"Well that's what friends are for."

The bell rings and they say good bye before going to their seats and I reluctantly get off of Seto's lap and sit in my seat.

The day goes by pretty painlessly and soon I find my self standing next to Seto with his arm around my waist standing in front of his hummer.

We are waiting for Yugi so we can all go visit my Aunt.

"Angel, are you alright? You have been quiet most of the day."

"I'm fine Dragon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm just still worried about Aunt Sam. I know she will pull through, but another part of me is scared that she won't."

"Don't listen to that part. Just believe in her. That's really all we can do."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Angel please. If you only think that way you will go crazy."

"He's right Gabriel."

"Yugi! I didn't see you there."

"That's cause you were lost in Kaiba's eyes."

I blush and look down.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can make you blush."

"But you are one of the few. Only you, Yugi, and my Aunt can do it. Come on let's get going."

"Alright Angel."

We get into the hummer and make small talk on our way there.

As soon as we get out Seto once again puts his arm around my waist.

We go into the room and me and Seto sit in our usual seat and Yugi sits down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"It's weird to see someone so full of life down like that."

"I know Yugi. I hope she snaps out of it soon." I start to cry again and bury my head in Seto's chest.

He tightens his hold on me and whispers that everything will be alright in my ear.

It takes a bit, but soon I calm down and we silently sit with my Aunt.

It starts to get late and we take Yugi home. When we get there Seto and I walk him to the door.

"I'm really sorry that I broke down like that in the room Yugi."

"Don't be sorry Gabriel. The only family you have over here is in the hospital. I feel so bad that this happened to her."

"Yugi thank you for coming with us today. I appreciate you being there for Gabriel."

"It's no problem Kaiba he is my friend and I will do whatever I can to help him."

"Thank you so much Yugi. I'll see you in school Monday."

"Yeah. Take care Gabriel. You too Kaiba. I'm glad you're there for Gabriel when me and the others can't be. Anyway I'll see you guys Monday."

I hug him good bye and he walks inside.

Once he is inside me and Seto walk back to the hummer and make our way over to my house to pick up some of my stuff.

When we walk in I notice how quiet the house is without my Aunt being there to crack jokes and laugh with me.

This time I will not cry. I'm tired of crying. My Aunt would not want me to cry over something that happened to her. She doesn't like when she is the cause of someone else's pain.

As we are walking up the stair I remember that Seto has never seen my room before.

I open my door and walk in with Seto behind me. The first thing I notice is that I have clothes all over the place from wondering what to wear when me and Seto went out last.

Then I notice that my bed is unmade and my school things are all over my desk. I was going to do my homework after Seto went home the other day, but that didn't happen now did it.

"I'm sorry for the mess. Usually my room is really clean."

"Your room looks lived in. This is one of your paintings right?"

He points to an abstract painting I did.

I don't usually do abstract, but I had the inspiration for it so I did it. This one is more of a college though of things that are blue or remind me of Seto.

What can I say I was board one weekend.

"Yeah, I did that one. Along with all of the others around the room."

He goes to the others and looks at them while I go and pack some of my things in a duffle bag. Once I'm done I walk to him and put my arms around his waist and rest my face against his back.

"Are you ready to go Angel?" He asks me as I feel his arms over mine.

"I am."

"We should get going then."

"I know."

"You don't want to move do you?"

"Nope, your back is a nice pillow."

I feel the rumbling of his laugh through his back soothing me.

"When we get back we can lay back down and watch movies like last night."

"That would be nice. But what about Kaiba Corp? Don't you have some work to do? I don't want to be any trouble."

He slowly turns around and snakes his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my head and says, "Kaiba Corp can wait. You are more important."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall behind with any paper work or something."

"I won't really. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. If you are sure?"

"I am. Let's go home now."

"Ok Dragon."

He keeps one arm around me and grabs my bag with the other. We then make our way back out to the car.

When we get back Mokuba once again runs up to us and hugs us.

"Welcome home guys! Were there any changes with your Aunt?"

"No Mokuba there weren't any changes."

"That sucks."

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes Big Brother."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Nope. I wanted to wait for you two to get home."

"Alright. Well how does pizza sound? And then we could watch some movies like last night."

"That sounds great Seto! Can I take Gabriel up to my room and play with him until the pizza gets here?" (AN: One of my friends pointed out that this sounded bad. I just thought that in case there is anyone else with a mind like hers that I should point out that I meant nothing bad by this statement. Mokuba wants to play video games with Gabriel noting else.)

"If that is alright with him. Remember that he is not your pet."

"I know Seto, would you like to come upstairs with me Gabriel?"

"Sure Mokuba."

"Great! Lets go there is lots of stuff we can do."

He starts to pull me up the stairs and just as we get up the first few Seto calls up to us, "Angel what do you want on the pizza?"

"Whatever you want Dragon, unless it's salty little fish."

"Ok, go have fun getting your ass kicked by my brother."

I stick my tongue out at him and let my self be dragged the rest of the way up to Mokuba's room.

I soon find out that Seto wasn't kidding. The kid is good when it comes to games.

The pizza gets there and we go back down to eat. As soon as we are finished we settle down for a movie filled Friday.

Sometime during the third movie I fell asleep. When I wake up later in the night the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer with Seto.

I get up and start my quest to find my boyfriend.

After a few minutes of searching I find his room and quietly enter. I tip-toe to the bed and climb in with him.

I snuggle up next to him and drift off to sleep again as I feel his arms snake around me.


	12. Chapter 12

KeraJeir: I'm glad that you like my story so much. I have no clue where I get this stuff from. I just had an idea for a story and started writing it. Then I had writers block for awhile before I could get more of it out, that was before I started putting this up and now well here it is. I had no clue it was going to get like this. Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Chapter Twelve

Aunt Sam stayed in the coma for two weeks before she woke up. It happened one day while me and Seto were sitting in our seat wishing that she would wake up.

I though I heard something and look in the direction of the bed.

Her eyes open and blink a few times.

I stand up and yell, "You're awake Aunt Sam!"

Seto gets up and say, "I'll be right back Angel. I'm going to go get the doctor and let him know that she is awake."

"Ok Dragon. I'll be right here. Hurry back."

When he leaves I sit back down in the chair and grab my Aunts hand.

"How are you feeling Aunt Sam?"

"I've been better. I take it I was out for awhile. How long was it?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah we were all worried about you."

"Well I'm fine now. What have you been doing while I was out?"

"I have been waking up, going to school, staying here until visiting hours are over and then going back home with Seto."

"You've been living with Seto?"

"Yeah, I was really bad when you first went in the hospital. The day I found out Seto asked me to come home with him, but I told him I would be fine. I didn't go to school the next day so when Seto was going to drop me off from visiting you he took me to his house instead and I've been there since."

"I'm glad that he looked after you while I couldn't."

"Stop Aunt Sam you make it seem like I'm a little kid."

"Well I was just saying that since I know how you can get and I'm glad that you didn't have to do it alone. So give me details, what did you do over there? Don't leave anything out. And I mean nothing."

I start to blush and say, "Nothing like that happened. We watched movies, hung out with his brother, stuff like that."

"Ok, ok so where did you sleep?"

"I…" I was saved by Seto coming back into the room.

"I found the doctor, he should be back soon. Baby what's wrong? Are you coming down with something?"

"No love, my Aunt is back to normal."

He comes and kisses my cheek before saying, "That's good to hear. I'm glad that you are awake Samantha. Things were getting way to quiet around the office."

"I feel so loved. Did the doctor tell you when I could get out of here?"

"He just needs to check on you and then probably tonight."

"Great! I hate being in the hospital."

The doctor comes in and takes a look at my Aunt. When he is satisfied he tells her she can check out in an hour and leaves.

By this time I'm back sitting in Seto's lap.

"You two make a cute couple. I'm happy for the both of you. I think that you are both what the other needed."

I hide my head in Seto's chest and blush madly.

"I'm glad you approve Samantha."

"Please Seto, call me Sam. I feel like you are family now. Just remember though that if you ever do anything to hurt Gabe you will be in the hospital next."

"I know Sam. I have no plans to hurt him. I love him to much for that."

"That's good to hear. How do you feel Gabe?"

I look up and tell my Aunt, "I love him Aunt Sam."

She smiles at me and leaves it at that.

We all sit in silence for a bit. I love the comfortable silences. It means to me that you get along with someone better if you don't have to talk all the time.

"I have an idea."

"What is it Dragon?"

"I was thinking that we can have a little welcome home party for your Aunt. That is if you are feeling up to it Sam."

"That would be nice. I defiantly feel up to it."

"Great as soon as you can get out of here we can go back to my place and have it."

We chat or sit quietly until the hour is up. Then my Aunt gets ready and we leave.

We walk to the hummer and get in.

As soon as we walk in the door I hear the sounds of Mokuba running to greet us.

He launches himself at me and Seto with his usual, "Welcome home guys. Were there any…"

He stops when he finally sees my Aunt. He goes to her and gently hugs her.

"I'm glad that you are awake Samantha."

She smiles down at him and asks, "What's with the wimpy hug Mokuba? I know how you usually hug people."

"Well you just got out of the hospital. I don't want to hurt you Samantha."

"I don't think you would unless you mess with my arm too much. And I told your brother earlier that he was like family. That means you are too. Call me Sam like everyone else."

"Alright Sam." HE turns back to us and asks, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could have a welcome home party for Sam. Just the three of us. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. You two can go make food while me and Sam get the movie started." He turns back to my Aunt and says, "Is that alright with you Sam? Or would you rather help with the food?"

Before my Aunt has time to respond I say, "Don't let her near the kitchen unless you want to get something un-dible as a result."

"Come on Gabriel don't be so mean to your Aunt. She just got out of the hospital."

"He wasn't being mean Mokuba. My cooking really is that bad. Let's go see about those movies."

They walk off to the living room talking about movies and me and Seto go to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad that she's finally woken up."

"Yeah me too. I'm going to miss having you around though."

"We will still see each other. It's not like because my Aunt is now awake I'll never be around again."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"Do you wish my Aunt had stayed in a coma?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm extremely happy that she has woken up."

"Ok, well you have one more night with me here. On a different note what should we make for dinner?"

"Well what is your Aunt's favorite food?"

"Well she really likes food in general, but if I would have to pick what she really likes it would be Raman I think."

"Alright I think we can do that. Why don't you look over in that cabinet over there for some broth and noodles? I'll get the beef and vegetables."

He points at the cabinet he wishes me to look in and turns to the refrigerator.

We work well together and with a little goofing off we are soon all sitting in the dining room enjoying the wonderful meal.

"Guys this is wonderful! Way better then any instant Raman I've been able to find."

"Thank you Aunt Sam."

"Thank you Sam."

"So what movie did you two pick out for us?"

"My favorite movie of all time."

"Does this mean your going to start singing along with every song?"

"Maybe, I might be good this time."

"I hope so. I don't think Seto has seen it yet."

"Seen what? What movie are you two talking about?"

"The labyrinth, It's a really cool movie I think you'll like it."

"Hey Gabe, you remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe."

By this time me, my Aunt, and Mokuba are all laughing and Seto is looking confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Sorry Seto, we were quoting lines from the movie. You'll see when we watch it."

We finish the rest of dinner with my Aunt only breaking into song a couple of times. Both me and Mokuba had to shut her up before she reviles to much of the movie.

Once we are done we settle in the living room. Me and Seto lay out on the couch and Mokuba and Aunt Sam curled up in chairs.

We also have enough snacks laid out to fill a concession stand at a movie theater including drinks.

Once we are settled with our favorite snack Seto presses play and we watch the movie.

When the movie finishes Mokuba is asleep and my Aunt looks about ready to fall asleep.

"Angel why don't you show your Aunt to one of the guest rooms and go on to bed. I'll be up after I put Mokuba to bed."

"Alright Dragon."

Seto kisses me on the lips and then we untangle our limbs from around each other and set out to do our tasks.

I walk over to my Aunt as Seto goes to Mokuba and picks him up.

"Aunt Sam come on. I'll show you to one of the bed rooms."

"Ok Gabe." She yawns and stands up.

We go upstairs and I show her to the room next to the one I used to sleep in.

"Sleep well Aunt Sam. I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did Gabe, thank you. You know you are going to have to come home tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know Aunt Sam."

"I thought you would be upset seeing as you and Seto are so close."

"I knew that from the beginning Aunt Sam. I was only here because Seto was worried about me since I was taking your accident so hard. Anyway goodnight Aunt Sam."

"Goodnight and thanks again fro tonight."

"No problem Aunt Sam." I gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek before going over to Seto's room.

Once I'm in there I change for bed and get in and wait for Seto to get done with putting Mokuba to bed.

Seto's P.O.V

I carry Mokuba up to his room and lie him down on the bed.

I pull the covers up around him and smile down at him and kiss him on the head.

"I love you Mokuba."

I smile once more and leave his room closing the door behind me.

I walk to my room that I have been sharing with Gabriel while he has been here.

He is already dressed for bed and waiting for me.

Gabriel's P.O.V

I watch as Seto walks into the room and goes to change in the bathroom.

He comes out of the bathroom and comes over to get under the covers with me.

As soon as he lies down he pulls me towards him and we lay cuddled up against one another.

He kisses me gently on the lips.

Our eyes lock for a second and he comes in for a 2nd this one deeper then the last.

As I lay in his arms I though the kiss would never end.

While we are still kissing I feel his hand glide across my waist and up my shirt.

I feel his hand caress my chest and I moan into the kiss.

His hand slowly moves down from my chest and when it reaches the waist line of my pants I grab his arm.

He looks at me and I say, "I'm just not ready for this yet Dragon."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to force you into anything you weren't ready for."

"It's ok; I'm not upset with you. I just want to lie here in your arms."

I bury my head in his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

I had to put a stop to what we were about to do. The whole time I was thinking about the first time I slept with Nick. It was almost the same, but why am I thinking about it now when I truly love Seto?

"Does this mean I still have feelings for Nick?

I close my eyes and let Seto's heart beat lure me off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I have been really busy with school this year and haven't really had the chance to type this up. I have had this written on paper pretty much since I put the last chapter up, anyway enjoy and have fun.

KeraJeir: Well, I really don't know how I seem to end every chapter that way, but it seems to be working so far. I know where I am going to be going with this, but I'm not going to say anything just yet cause that would ruin it for you. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy. 

Chapter 13

General P.O.V

It's been a week since Gabriel's aunt was released from the hospital.

She has been working hard to get all the work has missed the two weeks she was out done.

Right now she is sitting at her computer typing as fast as she can with her unbroken arm every once and awhile letting out a yawn.

She hears a knock at the front door and gets up to answer it.

She puts her hand on the knob and twists it and pulls the door open.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Gabriel."

"He's in the living room." She walks back to her computer and sits down.

The young man at the door looks after her in slight confusion and then walks in closing the door behind him and walks farther into the house.

Gabriel's P.O.V

Gabriel is sitting in the living room completely absorbed in the book he is reading waiting for Seto to come and pick him up.

"Gabriel."

His head shoots up and he turns to the voice and stands up the book falling to the floor.

"Nick."

He says, "I've been looking for you." as he walks towards Gabriel.

He stops in front of him.

"Why were you looking for me? I thought we broke up."

"I didn't mean to Gabriel. I thought that long distance relationships wouldn't work. I was so foolish to send something as dumb as an e-mail to break up with you. But then I realized how much you meant to me and I worked hard to save enough money to get here so I could see you."

"I'm…I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He reaches his hand out and lightly brushes it down the side of Gabriel's face. Nick's other arm slowly wraps around Gabriel's waist pulling Gabriel towards him into a kiss.

As they are kissing Gabriel opens his eyes slightly and sees Seto standing in the door way.

His eyes open wide as he pushes Nick away from him.

Nick turns around to see what has gotten Gabriel's attention and sees Seto standing there.

Seto looks shocked and says trying to keep his voice normal, "Gabriel, what's going on? Who is this?"

Gabriel steps away from Nick and closer to Seto so he is standing between them.

"Seto, this is Nick." He gestures over to Nick. Then he gestures to Seto and says, "Nick, this is Seto, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Gabriel inches closer to Seto.

"So, when did you two start dating?"

Seto snaps, "About two weeks after you sent that e-mail."

"I thought I was talking to you Gabriel."

Gabriel looks at both of them and says, "Please stop this, Could we please talk about this another time?"

Nick walks towards Gabriel and hands him a card.

Seto turns around and leaves the room.

"This is the card for the hotel I'm staying at. Feel free to visit me.

Nick walks out.

As soon as he hears the door close he goes to see where Seto went.

He finds him standing by his aunt.

"Are you ready to do to dinner?"

"Sure, if you are."

They walk out to the car in complete silence.

Gabriel thinks as they're driving to the restaurant, is he mad at me? Why is he so silent? Is he going it break up with me? I wonder if it's ok to talk about it, or will that make it worse? Maybe I should wait until he says something.

Seto's P.O.V

Why does he look like he's going to cry? Does he think I'm mad at him? I'm pretty sure it wasn't his fault, it had to have been Nick I'm sure of it. I'm just going to stay quiet until I calm down, because every time I think about him I get pissed off.

Gabriel's P.O.V

We get to the restaurant and go inside. Once there someone shows us our table and we sit down.

The guy hands us the menus and Seto orders without even opening it and hands it back.

I take a little more time to actually look at the menu before ordering my dinner.

The waiter walks away with our order and silence once again loams over us.

I start to think again, if he's mad, why doesn't he say something? I don't want him to force himself to eat with me. This silence is killing me.

The waiter comes back with our food.

I try to eat but it hurts so bad inside that I can barely swallow the food.

"I love you."

I pick my mhead up in shock that he's talking to me again.

He stands up and walks to me. Then he kneels in front of me and kisses me deeply.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him as if I wasn't going to see him again.

I couldn't hold it any longer I had to cry.

The kiss ends and Seto says, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you cry."

"I couldn't hold it. I thought that we were going to break up."

"I would never break up with you because of a little thing like that. Everybody makes mistakes no one's perfect. Besides I can't let Nick win."

I laugh at that and say, "I love you too Dragon. I would fight anyone who tried to take you from me."

We both laugh and he hugs me. Then he picks up my fork and starts to feed me.

We finish the rest of dinner and then head back to my house. When we get there we couldn't stop playing around as we were walking to the door. I try to stop Seto tickling me so I can open the door.

When we finally get in he starts playing with me again. I try to keep him quiet so we don't wake up my aunt.

We go up to my room and Seto locks the door behind us.

I sit down on the bed and watch Seto walk to me with his hands behind his back.

When he almost reaches me he throws the pillow from my chair at my face and I fall over.

He gets on top of me and starts to kiss me.

He grabs my wrists and puts my hands over my head. He moves one of his hands up and interlocks our fingers and then moves his other down to my waist and starts to unbutton my shirt.

When the shirt is completely open he starts to caress my chest and I moan into the kiss.

I wrap my free arm around Seto and start running my fingers through his hair.

We end the kiss and stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Angel." He stops caressing me and pulls me towards him. He yawns and lays his head down on my chest.

I start to think for a minute there I could have gone all the way, but why can't I stop thinking about Nick every time I'm about to go all the way with Seto? I wonder why he stopped. Does he still think that I'm not ready? I wonder if I am ready.

I wrap both my arms around him and drift off to sleep.

Oh and ps. KeraJeir, I think you should get out of my head, it's a very dark and scary place, see you at the next chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry that I have been really bad about posting my next chapters, it's pretty much because I like having the chapter after done before I post the one in front of it, any way I hope you all enjoy.

Chiyoku Shibata: Not sure if I know what you mean, but I'm glad you seem to like my story and I hope it continues like that, enjoy. KeraJeir: Well you made a comment before about me maybe adding a twist by letting Nick come back into the picture and I had already written that. Anyway with Seto my thinking is that he can never really get made at Gabe because he loves him so much, Nick on the other hand though is a diffrent story. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Oh, ps everyone, before I start this chapter there is something I would like to say. Don't blame me for Nick and everything he does, it was my friend Shadow, yeah she is real, she's the one who told me the thing with Mokuba sounded bad, since I'm not that good with being evil she said she would help me with this. Hope you enjoy it none the less though and remember it all happens for a reason.

Chapter 14

I open my eyes to see Seto still with me.

He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work so I could stay in your arms all day. But I have to." He gets up and I pull him back on top of me.

"I don't want you to go yet."

"But I have to Angel." He gets up again and we both go downstairs for breakfast.

When we get down there we see my aunt.

She gives us a look and then says, "Did you two have a nice dinner? How was your dessert? Did you enjoy it?" She giggles.

"What?"

Seto starts to laugh and says, "Good morning Sam."

"Good morning Seto."

I make breakfast for the three of us and we sit down to eat.

After breakfast Seto says, "Would you like a ride to work Sam?"

"Yeah, now I don't have to wait for the bus."

Seto laughs and says, "Let's go."

I walk with them to the door and say, "Goodbye."

Seto turns around to give me a kiss and says, "I'll see you later."

And my aunt says, "Bye."

I close the door behind them and hear the phone ring and rush to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Yugi. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing right now."

"Want me to come over?"

"Sure."

"Then open the front door."

I hang up and go to open the door to see Yugi standing there.

"You're so silly."

Yugi walks in and we go up to my room.

We sit on the bed and Yugi says, "I saw Kaiba leaving with your aunt. SO how was your little sleep over?"

"Would you people stop bothering me, nothing happened."

"Sure, if you say so."

We start to laugh.

"You will not believe what happened yesterday."

"What was it?"

"Nick came back."

"What?"

"Yeah, I kinda got caught kissing him in the living room by Seto."

"For real? Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"So how long was it before you got busted?"

"I don't know maybe a few seconds."

"Why didn't you push him away?"

"Because of the things he said to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't mean to break up with me, he thought long distance relationship wouldn't last, he also felt dumb about sending an e-mail to break up. It seemed like he really meant it."

"So what are you going to do? You're not going to go back with him are you? Not after I set you up with Kaiba."

"No! I wouldn't leave Seto because I fell in love with him."

"That's good. I was worried for a moment there. So what are you going to do about Nick?"

"I was going to try to talk to him today."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He handed me a card to where he's staying. I was going to try to tell him nicely that we can't be together again."

"You're gonna go to where he's staying? Do you really trust him? I mean anything could happen to you when you're in someone else's place."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm just worried about you."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Call me when you're finished talking to him so I know you're ok."

"Ok, I promise so you won't worry Yugi."

"I guess I'll be going so you can talk to him. And please be careful."

I walk him to the door and hug him goodbye.

He walks out and I go to get ready to go to Nick's place.

I leave to find the hotel Nick's staying at.

After I've been walking for awhile I find it.

I go inside and ask for Nick.

The guy asks me for my name and ID.

I give it to him and he hands it back with a key and points to the elevator.

I go up and get off on the tenth floor and walk to the room I knock on the door and he opens it.

"Gabriel you came. Come in."

He moves away from the door so I can walk in.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." He offers me a seat and sits next to me on the couch.

I inch away and he moves closer to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He reaches his hand out and brushes my hair.

I push his hand away and say, "Stop. I came here to tell you that we can't be together."

"Why?"

"Because you waited to long to tell me that you still wanted to be with me."

"I know I did, but I didn't know how to talk to you after sending you the e-mail. Besides I love you and I don't want to let you go."

I stand up and say, "I can't do this. I have to go."

He stands up and moves close to me.

"Don't go, if you leave what will I do without you?" He grabs me and kisses me, and I think why am I letting him do this? Why aren't I stopping him? I feel frozen.

When the kiss ends I just stare at him still frozen.

"Don't leave me for him. You know you were always happy with me. We don't have to keep this a secret anymore. We don't have to worry about what people will say anymore."

I start crying and tell him, "I can't do this please let me go."

"I cant, I feel like I can hold you forever."

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He puts me down on the bed and lays over me.

He starts kissing me on the neck and tries to take off my shirt.

When I look at him I see Seto in his face. I see how hurt he would be if I left him. If I told him good bye. I feel my heart breaking the more I think about leaving him.

"No!" I push him off of me and say, "Seto is the one for me. I love him; I want to be with him. You and I are no more."

Yugi's POV

I have to tell him. I know I have to. I think as I run to Kaiba Corp.

I go to the front desk and ask to see Kaiba.

"Take the elevator to the top floor."

I get off the elevator and run to his office.

I open the door and say, "Kaiba." While walking in.

He looks up and says, "Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you. It's about Gabriel."

He jumps up and says, "What happened to Gabriel?"

"Well I don't think it's anything bad, but Gabriel went to go see Nick."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to tell him that he can't be with him again, and that he loves you."

"Is that what he wanted to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything."

"I still don't trust Nick tell me where Gabriel went to meet him."

"I don't know he didn't tell me all he said was that Nick gave him a card for where he's going to be and that was it."

"Damn it if only he told you."

"Listen Kaiba I'm really worried about him. What is this guy like? Is he mean, or is he nice? Does he look like he would hurt him? I know you know what he looks like. I heard what happened when you met him. Gabriel told me because he felt bad I think he's afraid of loosing you."

"Really? You think that about Gabriel?"

"Yeah I'm sure of it."

"Well if you're wondering what Nick looks like, he kind of looks like me only with black hair and black eyes. His face isn't exactly the same and his hair is spiky. I think he came straight out of hell."

I laugh, "I'm sorry, but that was funny."

"It's ok a little laughter would make me feel better. I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I have to go to a meeting. Thank you for telling me about what's going on and don't feel like you did the wrong thing. I'm not mad at Gabriel and I won't be when I see him, but I can't say the same for Nick, because if I see him again I won't be able to hold myself back, because the site of him pisses me off. I know he's only tricking Gabriel."

Gabriel's POV

"I'm leaving now."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I told you already, I want to be with Seto."

"Why, he's not good for you. Besides back at your house instead of fighting for you he walked away. That doesn't seem like a man that cares about you."

"He does care about me. Because by walking away he showed me that he can trusts me talking to you alone."

"So does he know you're here now?"

"That's none of your business."

"So he doesn't know how happy do you think he's going to be after he hears about this?"

"He won't be mad at me. I'm going to tell him."

"So you're going to tell him?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell him that I came here to talk to you."

"Are you going to tell him that we were kissing and you laid in the bed with me?"

"Stop doing this to me. Stop bothering me, as soon as I leave this will be in the past and I will always work out things with Seto. He always talks to me. Unlike you who couldn't even break up over the phone so I could at least hear voice. So I'm sure of who I want to be with."

The phone rings, but we were to busy arguing to hear it. The answering machine picks it up and I could hear the message even through Nick talking loud, "Hey Nick, it's me Tommy I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about everything that happened and I still want to be with you. Besides I don't want four months of our relationship to go down the drain. I love you call me back."

"What was that?"

"What happened was I was lonely with out you there so I was just like you and found someone else while you were gone, but I don't want to be with him."

"That's a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were dating this guy when I moved because you were lonely it would have not been four months ago."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you were paying attention he said that you guys were together for four months ago I was in Chicago with you. That means you were cheating on me the whole time."

"That's not true I was not together with him for four months. He's lying."

"No, you're lying you've been lying this whole time you're just trying to trick me you just care about your self and you don't wanna be alone and that's all that matters to you. I'm leaving and this time you're not going to stop me."

I walk to the door and when I grab the knob he grabs me by my wrist and pulls me back to him and pins me against the wall.

"What are you doing? Let me go, I'll scream."

"Scream all you like you're not going to leave here while I still look bad because I don't care. I do what I want and I take what I want. And I think I'll take a gift with me before you leave me."

"Let me go you basterd. If you don't let go of me I'll kill you."

Nick laughs, "Ha, ha, ha that was funny coming from you; you couldn't fight someone if your life depended on it."

"Let me go asshole. I swear I'm gonna get you for this."

He slaps me and I fall to the floor, "Shut up."

He jumps on top of me. I try to kick him between the legs, but it doesn't work he catches me before I can hit him. I grab a fist full of his hair and pull; he gets angry and punches me in the eye.

I get dizzy and loose my grip on his hair.

He rips my shirt open and I still try to fight with him.

He ties my hands together with the tatters of my shirt.

He tries to kiss me, but I try to bite him before his lips touch mine. When I do that he gets even madder at me and starts swearing at me and grabs me by my throat with one hand and pulls down my pants and boxers with the other.

He lets go of my throat so he can finish pulling my pants down.

I try to get up and he sees me and pushes me back to the ground and unzips his pants and climbs on top of me and forces himself inside of me.

I start to cry and close my eyes knowing that it's too late for me to get away. I hope that when I get home I don't hurt Seto because I came here without telling him. I made a bad decision. I will not scream, I will not make a sound because I won't give him that satisfaction I'll pretend like this is nothing until this is over.

When he's finally finished with me he gets off of me and I lay there quiet still crying.

Nick says, "That's what you get for leaving me behind in Chicago. I don't care who you tell because if you do anything to me I will come back and I'll hurt you again."

I try to get up, but it's kind of hard I want to get dressed so I pull my arms and my hands are finally free.

I pull my pants back up and struggle to stand up.

I limp to the door and try to get out when I grab the knob I look behind me to see if he's going to drag me back again.

He walks towards me again. I'm scared that I'm not going to make it out of here.

"Don't worry I don't want you here anymore. You're nothing but trash to me now." Then he opens the door and drags me out through a back entrance and throws me out shutting the door behind me.

I discover that I'm in a parking lot.

I limp my way out to the entrance of parking lot and into the open I start to limp down the street.

Someone calls my name and I look around, but limp faster thinking its Nick coming after me.

Someone stops in front of me and grabs my hands and I jump.

"It's me Ryou. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me. Can you talk Gabriel?"

"Yes, but it kind of hurts."

"It's ok save your strength I'm going to get help."

I can hear the one sided conversation he's having on his cell phone.

"Yugi, it's me Ryou…I'm going to tell you something that's going to be really shocking…It's Gabriel…I found him wondering around and he's hurt pretty bad…..Calm down I need help…alright I'll wait in front of Penny's…Ok bye."

He puts his phone away and says, "Gabriel. It's going to be alright. Joey and Yugi are on their way to get you. We're going to drive you home because you shouldn't be walking."

I sit on a bench with Ryou, he starts to hug me. It seems like he's very sad I think he's crying I can hear him sniffling, he's a good friend and I feel better already.

I hug him back to make him feel better. I can hear a car pull over and the doors open.

I hear Joey's voice saying, "I came to help you, I'm going to pick you up now. Just let me know if you feel like you're in pain."

I feel Joey pick me up and I can hear Yugi talking loud, he's crying, he doesn't sound good, he's blaming himself. Joey and Ryou are trying to calm him down.

I start to feel strong enough to talk and say, "Yugi, it's not your fault I would have still went to the hotel even if you didn't pass by my house so don't blame yourself. I made the decision to go yesterday before I talked to you."

Yugi finally calms down and says, "Thank you Gabriel I feel a little bit better and you too will feel better when we take you to Kaiba's house."

"No, don't I don't want to go to him I don't want him to see me like this."

"But you can't hide from him waiting longer to tell him will only make it worse. Please don't be mad at me, but I told him where you went because I was worried about you and I didn't want anyone else telling him something else."

"I'm glad that you did that, hopefully that will help so I can even explain this to him. I promise I won't take long to see him, just let me get my strength back so I don't' look to bad when I see him."

"Ok Gabriel then we'll go to Joey's house."

Joey carries me to the car and puts me inside. Ryou sits next to me and hugs me. Joey and Yugi get in front and we start to drive away.

We stop at Joey's house and go inside.

Joey starts trying to make me laugh, "Alright Gabriel, here is two CC's of hot tea. Don't worry doctor Wheeler will make sure you feel all better."

Everyone laughs and Ryou says, "Can I be the nurse?"

"I can't believe you guys are pretending to be my doctors. I hope I'm in good hands."

Yugi says, "You guys are all crazy. You look better can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I can walk and I can see, I feel better it's just the marks that make it hard to face Seto. But I'm ready to go to him now."

"Sure Dr. Wheeler will take you."

"Just my luck he's not going to let this go."

Everyone laughs and Yugi and Ryou hug me good bye.

Me and Joey get in the car and drive to Seto's and he waits until I'm ringing the door bell to drive away.

The door opens and Mokuba is standing there.

He looks up at me and yells for his brother.

I had to grab him to keep him quiet, "It's ok Mokuba. I'm ok."

"Are you sure you're alright? Who did this to you?"

"Mokuba don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"Mokuba listen to me."

"Ok."

"I will tell you about it some other time, but try not to be sad I'm just happy to see you. Now let me talk to your brother." I give him a hug, "Take me to Seto."

Mokuba grabs my hand and takes me to where Seto is.

Seto looks up at me and his eyes open wide and he says, "Mokuba please go to your room."

"Ok Big Brother can I see you guys later?"

"You can see us later."

Mokuba leaves the room.

"Let me tell you what happened."

He stands up and holds me.

"I can't hold it in anymore I know you don't like to see me cry, but the tears keep coming."

"It's alright you can tell me whatever happened I won't be mad at you and I won't leave you. Whatever it is that you tell me, no matter how bad, I won't let Nick win. Tell me what it is."

He leads me to the bed room I was staying in before I started sleeping in the same bed with Seto.

We sit on the bed and he comforts me by running his fingers through my hair.

I start to tell him what had happened, he stays quiet, but he starts crying.

I've never seen him cry before, part of me is happy that he's crying for me now I know for sure that we can work things out together.

"I know that I'm crying right now, but half of these tears are out of anger. And I'm not mad at you because your heart was in the right place, but even though you're a very nice person and care about other peoples feelings I'm different. Once someone does something bad enough to me I become angry like I can kill this person. If I see him no one will be able to stop me from what I'll do to him and I don't want anyone to get in my way."

"Try not to worry about it. I know that it's something that you just can't forget, but I won't let this get the best of me."

"Did you want to call the police?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to deal with him anymore. I can't stand to see his face."

"Ok, it's just I didn't want to let him get away, but if you're comfortable with letting him leave then that is fine as long as you're ok with that."

"Yes, I'm glad you're very understanding Dragon, that's why I love you so much."

"Enough about him, how about you take a bath and I'll bring you some of my clothes."

"Alright Seto." I get up and walk to the bathroom as Seto leaves to get the clothes.

I remove what's left of my clothes and get into the tub feeling pain as the water washes over my cuts, but it doesn't bother me as much since I know I have Seto to take care of me.

If Nick thought that this would scare me out of having a relationship he was wrong, because now I really know who I want to be with.

I hear Seto knocking on the door, "Gabriel, are you ok?"

"Yes Dragon."

"I brought you some clothes; I'm going to leave them on the bed."

"Thank you Dragon."

"I'm going to call Sam and let her know you're over here."

Maybe I should get out of the tub I guess I was getting too relaxed. I should get dressed.

I stand up and get out of the tub and then dry myself off putting the towel around my waist when I'm done.

I then make my way back to the bed room and put the clothes on.

I start laughing because it's so funny how big his pajamas are on me. I could barely walk without tripping and I can't even see my hands.

I feel like a kid when I wear his clothes, I feel so comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Dragon, I didn't know you were there."

"I stood quiet because I was wondering what you were doing. It looks so funny, what were you thinking about?"

"Just about how comfortable I am in your very big clothes."

Seto walks to me and puts his arms around me, "I'm glad that it makes you feel better. I also have a guest that will make you feel happy."

"It's me, Mokuba. I was hoping I could stay with you guys just for tonight if that's ok with you Gabriel."

"Sure why not. It would make me happy if we could all be together."

"Alright!" He jumps into the bed and settles down in the middle of it.

Me and Seto get in on either side of him.

"I'll keep you safe Gabriel." Mokuba says as he moves closer to me and snuggles up into my chest.

"Are you alright Dragon?"

"I'm ok; try to have a good nights rest. I love you." He grabs one of my hands.

I feel my self drifting farther and farther away into sleep.

Seto's P.O.V.

They look so peaceful when they're asleep, two people that mean so much to me, this is why I care about them and this is why it's going to be hard to let go of what happened to Gabriel because that's something that I can't forget, until something happens to Nick I will not let it go.

I shut my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
